


All Along the Watchtower

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: lead by Michael Burnham, the crew of the Discovery are torchbearers for a new era





	All Along the Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/gifts).



**Title:** All Along the Watchtower  
**Artist:** Bear McCreary (arrangement), Brendan McCreary (vocals)  
**Fandom:** _Star Trek: Discovery_  
**Characters:** Ensemble, focused on Michael Burnham

This vid explores themes of identity, holding a candle to the dark, and how our relationships form us and our community, for weal and woe. 

"She was a Cylon. And she changed my life in a very real, very fundamental way in that I have quite literally never stopped thinking about her. Because I love her. To this very day, I love her. And she looks exactly like you." -  _Battlestar Galactica_

"Some say that in life, there are no second chances. Experience tells me that this is true. But we can only look forward. We have to be torchbearers, casting the light so we may see our path to lasting peace." -  _Star Trek: Discovery_

 


End file.
